Heaven Is A Place On Earth
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Just getting out of a relationship, Sakura's childhood crush moves back after moving away five years ago. [Also SasuKarin, InoShika, and other pairings will be in here]. NaruSaku High School AU. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Was it real? She questioned it from the beginning, wondering if that spark she felt for him was real or not. During her time dating him, her attention was never on him like it should have been. It was on _him. _His best friend caught her interest years ago when he entered their Elementary school. The way his blonde hair spiked up, the way his blue eyes shimmered even in the lack of light, and the way the whisker marks on his cheeks traces his jaw figure.

But like a fool, she ignored the interest she had and went for the wrong feeling. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she started dating when they entered their Junior years. Many of the other girls wished to be in her place. They never kissed or did anything together. Most they've done was hold hands and talk. For some reason, it never bugged her like it should.

Now, she's in High school and never had her first kiss. Only one person knows of this; her best friend Ino. She broke up with Sasuke a week before and didn't feel the pain she was told about. There was no heart break nor was a single tear shed. She felt relieved; like a weight was lifted off herself. For the first time in years, she feels free. She can walk alone know without so many things clouding her mind.

Except one thing. _Him. _

Naruto Uzumaki was his name she remembers. He moved away before they entered the sixth grade and before she started dating Sasuke at the time. They weren't really friends, but they were in the same class in the fifth grade. He was the class clown; never failed to make her laugh or bring a smile to her face. He was quite popular, but not _Uchiha _popular. He was always smiling and laughing, no matter what.

And she feels that he doesn't even know that he changed her. She remembers it all clearly, every detail. The bullies had just finished verbally abusing her and left her to cry and suffer alone in insecurity. Yes, she has a large forehead and she had always hated it. But, he came up to her and did something she had only dreamed about.

"_Sakura, was it? Why are you crying?" He asked, using both his hands to move her hair from her face._

"_N- No reason." She hiccupped and sniffled, using her small palm to wipe away her tears, "Do you think.. my forehead is too big?" She asked, a little fear twined in her trembling voice._

"_No!" He smiled, catching her off-guard, "Large foreheads are big for a reason, you know. They make people want to kiss it. That's what they're for!"_

She smiled at the memory as she watched as her High school came into view from the bus window. It was rather cheesy for a kid, but it was sweet. Every day from that day, she forced herself to accept her forehead until she learned to like it. And she did. She just wishes she could have thanked him before he left, fore he moved away that same day she found out.

It has been nearly five years since he moved away and she has seen him. She doesn't know exactly where he went, all she heard was that his parents moved a few cities over to be closer to relatives. It was a crush she has held in her heart and has tried to forget over the course of time, but time to time it would surface and surprise her. Now that she doesn't have a relationship to worry about, she welcomes it freely with an open mind and heart.

"You seem perky today, Sakura." Ino said as Sakura stepped off the bus, "What happen?" She asked as they both began walking towards the school courtyard.

Sakura shrugged, the big goofy smile still on her face, "I just have a good feeling about today." The feeling that something is to happen has been making her smile all morning since she woke up. She got the feeling a few days before when the weekend was starting and it seems that feeling just, _exploded _today. "How about you? Anything happen with you and Shikamaru since you guys got together?"

"I got him to smile!" Ino said, smiling like a love struck girl seeing her favorite celebrity, but Ino wasn't one of his fan girls. "It was beautiful.."

Sakura blinked, "Impressive. I've only seen him smile on rare occasions.. " She said.

Ino smiled proudly and flipped her bangs that covered one side of her face, "I guess I'm just awesome like that." Konoha Junior High and High School isn't packed as it was the previous years, but there are still enough other students for the two girls to have to squeeze their way just to get to the pod doors. "Excuse me.." Ino said, trying to walk through a group of boy's. They're the group people call 'stoners' or something along the lines. Not getting so much as a glance, she clutched her fist and shoved them aside, making a few of them stumble to the floor, "I'll _kill _you." She hissed.

Sakura stepped around the boys, giving a sweet smile and wave as she followed Ino towards the lockers before they were to head to their first period. It is the first day of the second quarter and everyone was trying hard to get a good grade on their semester grade.

"Gosh, I hate those types of boys." Ino grumbled, "I hate boys!"

"How troublesome.." Both girls snapped their heads to the teen yawning and scratching the back on his head, "Up too early for school and my girlfriend hates boys.."

"Shikamaru!" Ino beamed as she ran up to him and hugged him, nearly making him loose balance, "I don't hate you." Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and patted her back. It's still early; give him some time, he'll warm up. Sakura shrugged as they walked away as she grabbed her History book and slammed her locker shut.

[Bell rings]~

Sakura hooped into her History class as the hallways became crowded with the people coming in from outside. She walked over and took a seat next to a red head; a girl named Karin. They've become good friends since Sakura cut it off with Sasuke. She even found out Karin has strong feelings for the Uchiha and was happy she shared it with her. Sakura promised to help in any way she can to get Karin closer to Sasuke.

"Hello, Sakura." Karin grinned as the pinklet took a seat next to her. She paused to take a good look at her, she's almost.. _glowing.. _"Are you pregnant or something?" Karin questioned, red eyes widening. Sakura's eye twitched in question and disgust.

"Are you saying I've gained weight?" Sakura scowled, "No. I'm _not._" Proudly a virgin.

Karin sighed in relief and smiled, "Then why are you so glowy and happy looking?" She asked.

Sakura sighed and shrugged, smile quickly returning to her features, "I don't know! I have a special feeling about today." Both girls turned their attention to the front as their teacher, Mr. Kakashi, walked in after the late bell rang, holding a manila folder in his hands.

"Interesting.." He mumbled, slapping the folder shut and turning his attention to the class, "We have a new student. He should be here shortly." He turned around and picked up an Expo marker and began writing some numbers on the white board. "I want everyone to read textbook pages 357- 370. Then we'll go over it together if there is still some time. You may partner-"

"Is this Mr. Kakashi's classroom?" A tall blonde haired boy said, poking the top half of his body through the door, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Uh, yes. You must be the new fellow, am I right?" Mr. Kakashi asked.

"Yes, sir." He nodded and walked all the way in, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, you may have that free desk right there in front of Sakura." Kakashi said, gesturing to the girl with the pink hair who wasn't paying attention.

"Thank you.." He made his way to the desk and took a seat. Sakura, having been pulled out of her reading when the seat in front of her became occupied. All she saw was a back and a mop of blonde spiky hair.

"The new guy." Karin said, seeing how she looked a little confused. Sakura nodded and watched as Kakashi came up to the guy with a few papers. They went over the papers for a minutes before they both walked over to the teacher's desk so Kakashi could put some information into the computer and school system. Only _then _did she see his face.

_Handsome, _was the only word that formed in her mind at the sight of him. He looked muscular and well built. His blue eyes and whisker marks is what caught her undivided attention. _Could he be..?_

* * *

**Whoo! New story. :) This the sequel to my MinaKushi story, 'Welcome to Konoha Junior High and High School', just this time it's a NaruSaku. I may not update as quick as I'd like to because I'm also doing two other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I guess you could say I'm new here." He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, "I use to live here years ago. I just moved back at the end of last week on Friday and enrolled the same day." He explained, "This is cool, you know. My parents went to this school!" Sakura almost fell out of her seat when he said 'Naruto Uzumaki'. She quickly steadied herself and sat up straight as she continued to listen to the conversation he was having with the boys.

"Karin?" Sakura watched as Karin got up from her seat and walked over and set a hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention. Naruto paused his talking and looked around his shoulder to the girl standing behind him.

"I'm Karin _Uzumaki_. I'm sure it'll be nice having you in our school." Karin gave him a friendly wink before walking over and grabbing the papers off her desk and walking over to Mr. Kakashi's desk.

"Karin Uzumaki?" Naruto mumbled, leaning back in his seat, "Does that mean we're related somehow?" He asked as Karin walked back after giving Mr. Kakashi her and Sakura's review from the textbook, "I mean, I guess I wouldn't be surprised. My mother is an Uzumaki and has the red hair like you do.." Karin stared as she walked around and took a seat. Naruto turned around in his seat, thoughtful expression still on his face.

"I- If you don't want to, then don't _say _we're distant relatives. Simple as that!" Karin said, turning her head away from him.

"No no, that's not what I was implying." Naruto smiled, "So, sister? Cousin?" Karin glanced at his happy expression from the corner of her eye and sighed, a shadow of a smile on her lips.

"I'm.. fine with _sister_." Karin shrugged. She looked over to Sakura, seeing how she was oddly silent, finding her gaping at the blonde boy sitting in front of her. "Sakura? Weirdo, what are you, a fish?" Getting no reply, she reached over and kicked her leg, making the girl jump.

"Huh? Oh, uh. Sorry." Sakura apologized, seeing the questioning look upon Naruto's face, "I didn't mean to be rude.."

"No, it's-"

"Hey, Naruto!" One of the boys called, cutting him off. Naruto smiled and turned back around to them and started up another conversation. Sakura sighed and _thumped _her head down on the desk, quietly listening on what Naruto and they were saying. As she did so, she didn't notice the look the girl beside her was sending off. Karin adjusted her glasses and smirked, already knowing some fun is coming.

"Who's your next class?" One of the boys asked, curiously watching as Naruto pulled out his schedule and looked over it.

"Uh, Medical Skills? Mrs. Tsunade.." Naruto said, a smile spreading out on his face, "What about you guys?"

"Uhg, we have gym next." They all mumbled, a little disappointed. Naruto shrugged and set his paper back in his pocket.

Kakashi looked up from his book to see the time, seeing the bell was about to ring for the class to go to the next, "Clean up. You have 30 seconds." Whoops. I'm sure that's enough time for them to pack and clean up. Yeah, they'll be alright. All the students scattered around to their seats and around the room as they packed up and put the textbooks back on the shelves, wanting to be ready to go when the bell rings. Though, it's usual for Mr. Kakashi do be late on things, so they're use to it.

"I'll see you at lunch, Karin." Sakura said, receiving a nod from the red head.

[Bell rings]~

Sakura looked around as everyone walked out of the room, looking for Naruto since they seem to have the same next period. _Where did he..?_

"He was the first one out of the room, Sakura." Kakashi said as he got up and began writing a few things on the board for the next class, "You have the next class with him, right? Why don't you go find him and show him the way?" Not bothering to say anything, Sakura walked out and looked around for him, trying to see over the crowds of students in the hall. She finally found him talking to

"-_Sasuke?_" She questioned, slowly walking towards them. She remembers them being best friends back then, but she didn't think they'd meet again so quickly. "Hey, Naruto?" She softly poked his arm, getting him to turn around, halting when his blue eyes turned and locked on her.

"Yes?" He questioned, turning slightly towards her.

"Oh right, you just said you have Tsunade next, right?" Sasuke asked, "Sakura has that same class. You guys can go together." There was a look in his eye and a hint of a grin on his face, almost like he knows something..

"Really? That's great! I was sure I was going to get lost.." Naruto said. Sakura nodded as the minute bell rang and walked up next to him, "See ya next class, Sasuke!" They two boys waved at each other and went their separate ways. Suddenly, a large hand grabbed Naruto's shirt and whirled him around, coming face to face with a man with long white hair.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else.." The man said, releasing Naruto, "All I saw was the back of your head. Your blonde hair there reminds me of an old student of mine."

"Mr. Jiraiya, this is Naruto. His new here.." Sakura said, jumping back when the grown man jumped up.

"_Naruto?! _What the hell are you doing here?!" Mr. Jiraiya yelled, pointing a finger towards him, "Are you the only one? Where's Minato?" He asked, looking around like the answer was on the walls.

"My dad isn't starting up until next week.." Naruto said, "Wait, how do you know my father?" He asked. Jiraiya sighed and turned back towards the kids, a grin on his face.

"I taught your parents here." He smiled, "Quite weird. Your mother was a new student and she met your father here. I remember when your mother almost killed me when we were to dissect a fox eye in my class. I found out later she had a pet fox.."

"Oh~, you must be talking about Kurama!" Naruto said, "That damn fox." He grumbled. "We're going to Medical Skills now and we're going to be late.."

"Tsunade?" Naruto nodded, "I was about to go there. I'll go with you so you guys have an excuse." Jiraiya said as the last bell rang for students. "Word of advice kid, don't piss her off. Take my word for because I'm sure I'd know what I'm talking about."

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Mr. Jiraiya and Mrs. Tsunade are married." Sakura said as they walked into the classroom.

"Late!" A voice yelled, a woman coming out of the supplies closet in the back of the room, "Oh, Jiraiya. Were they with you? And who's this?" She asked, noticing the unfamiliar face standing next to her husband.

"Yeah, they were with me." Jiraiya slapped a hand on Naruto shoulder, "This is Naruto! _Uzumaki _Naruto." Tsunade paused and narrowed her eyes at the boy in slight thought.

"What? Is Minato here?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head, "My dad isn't starting until next week. I'm guessing you had my father as well?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded, a smile on her face.

"I had both your mother and father in the same class. It was, what you youngsters call it, _cute._ Kushina always seemed to be having a hard time and Minato always helped her when I couldn't." Tsunade said, "But enough of that right now, go have a seat. There is no assigned seating here so seat where ever you'd like." She waved him off and followed Jiraiya outside the classroom, leaving the door open so she could watch the class and talk to her husband at the same time.

"Hey, Naruto! Come sit here by me." A girl said, patting the seat next to her. Naruto shrugged and set his stuff down and took a seat, "What you said before, what do you mean by 'your father isn't starting until next week'?" She asked, ignoring the chill that was running up and down her spine.

"My father is the new principle." Naruto said, pausing when the class fell silent, "What?"

"Mr. Namikaze is _your _father?!" The girl asked in amazement. Naruto nodded, a little confused, "What?!"

Sakura huffed from the other side of the room, already have known who his father was. She continued glaring daggers at the girls back, hoping she'll turn into ice and fall over. Sakura knows she suddenly feels angry, but doesn't care to think about it at the moment. She's angry. If she thinks about it, she'll get even angrier. The school was told almost a week ago that their principle, Hiruzen Sarutobi was retiring and they were getting a new one coming from a few cities over. All they were told is his name is 'Mr. Namikaze' and he'll be the fourth principle of their school.

The sound of the classroom door slamming shut vibrated throughout the room, making a few people jump. Tsunade walked over to the side of the room and set her hand on one of the dummies head and smiled. Sakura internally groaned, realizing they entered the lesson on CPR in their class. Many of the other students seemed to be on the same mood as her as Tsunade called on someone to volunteer. That person, is Naruto.

"Now, Naruto. Do you know anything on CPR?" Tsunade asked, watching as Naruto pulled out his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a cared, showing her his CPR card. "Oh. Very good." She blinked. Perhaps his parents had him certified? "Uh, would you demonstrate for the class?" Naruto nodded and switched places with her, getting in front of the dummy. Naruto showed them the first step to it after he commented on the lipstick stains that were on the dummies lips. Apparently plum pink doesn't suit the plastic man at all. "Good job. I would like everyone to partner up and practice together on the manikins set out on each table. Who would like to be Naruto's partner?"

Out of all the people who raised their hands, only one stood out the most. Sakura's desk crashed loudly into the tiled floor when she jumped up with her hand raised high up. The action left no choice for Tsunade to accept it, allowing Sakura to be Naruto's partner.

"You're CPR certified?" Sakura asked as Naruto walked up to her. Naruto nodded as he walked up next to her and in front of the dummy they'll be working on, "I thought I was going to be the only one this year.." She sighed.

"You're certified?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Not yet. I know what to do, but I haven't got my card yet." A red stained her cheeks as she looked to the side sheepishly, "Could you.. _show me _how to again?" She asked.

Naruto nodded and set his hands on the chest of the dummy, "Alright, this is what you do.."

* * *

**Ino and Shikamaru were a pairing I liked a while back so I added them in. And I really like Sasuke and Karin and the other couples I will be adding in. Just thought I'd say this..?**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd like to thank Naruto and Sakura for working together and doing it correctly. Unlike _some of you _who kept fooling around with the dummies instead of doing what you were supposed to do." Tsunade said, trying to remain calm. "Again, good job you two." She said, gesturing to Naruto and Sakura. "Now, as for the rest of you I want this room spotless. I don't care if you have to lick the floors, just get it done." Tsunade said before she waved them off to answer the phone that started ringing.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura smiled, "I'm pretty sure I can get my card now thanks to you."

Naruto shrugged, "You're only problem was your strength and how much you were using." He said, "Other than that, you did well."

"Naruto!" Tsunade called, a smile on her face. She held the phone to her chest to block out any background noises as Naruto stood from his seat and walked over to her, "Phone for you. It's your mother." There were many '_oooo's~' _throughout the classroom.

"My _mom_?" Naruto questioned, quickly taking the phone from her hands and covering it up so she wouldn't hear, "Why is she calling? I haven't done anything wrong yet, you know!" He hissed.

"_Yet?_" Tsunade questioned.

Naruto sighed and placed the phone to his ear, "Hello?" A moment after, he reeled the phone away from his ear and nearly dropped it. He scrambled to catch it before it hit the ground, "Ca- Can I call you back, ma? I'm in class right now- _Okay._" He snapped his mouth shut. There were a few minutes of him nodding and humming until he hung the phone up and sighed in relief. Tsunade giggled and patted his back as he walked back over to his seat. Looking up the clock in front of the room, she noticed the bell was going to ring.

"Well.." She started. [Bell rings~] "See you tomorrow!" Once again, Naruto was the first out of the classroom and was racing down the hallways. Sakura blinked towards the seat he was just sitting in a second ago before grabbing her stuff and leaving herself. From what she understands, he has Gym with Sasuke in his next class and she's sure he wouldn't want to miss that.

She sighed; unfortunately she doesn't have Gym this year. And she doesn't know if she has any other classes with him or not. Heading out into the courtyard, she walked towards the other building on the other side where the 2D art class can be found. Once inside, she took a seat next to a girl named Hinata and smiled.

"He- Hello.. Sakura." She smiled sweetly, sitting up straight in her seat, "How are you?" She asked.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura smiled back as she set her bag down at her feet and took a seat, "I'm doing great! You?"

Hinata nodded, "I'm doing good. I heard Naruto is back.." Sakura's smile widen and she nodded, making Hinata giggle.

"He's back. He's in Gym with Sasuke right now." Sakura said, "How are things with Kiba? He has Gym also, right?" Kiba asked Hinata out in Elementary school and everyone thought it was joke or a game at first until they all entered Middle school and it got questioned. It was thought that Hinata was 'in love' with Naruto from the time they met him, but that was wrong.

Hinata nodded, "He's in Gym right now, yes. A- And it still going well.." That's all she'd say when asked about it, so everyone stopped thinking about too much after a while. Sakura's smile dropped when a boy sat in front of her and scowled.

"Hello, ugly." He smiled sweetly, Sakura found it gross, "Hello, Hinata." Hinata waved and turned her attention down to her skirt. "Sakura, your boyfriend tripped and fell in a trash can." He said.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, Sai." Sakura said, "We broke up." _And did he just say he tripped and fell in a trash can? _"Wait, Sasuke fell in a trash can?" She snorted.

"Who said anything about Sasuke?" Sai said, setting a sketch book and some brushes on the table in front of him, "I'm talking about the one who has no balls." At this, Hinata gasped and flushed and Sakura blinked dumbly as her mind scanned her memory. _No balls?_

"Who?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about him." Sai said, "Naruto?" The sudden memory of their childhood flashed before her when Sai commented on Naruto's 'ball- less' hood. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh as she remembered the look on Naruto's face from that day. Finally realizing that this 'boyfriend' he was talking about was Naruto sank into her, making her face slowly turn a shade deeper than her hair. "Remember now?" He smirked.

"He's not my-"

"I thought you liked-"

"Who told you that?!" Sakura asked, cutting him off.

"I didn't even finish my sentence, Sakura." Sai said. Their art teacher walked in and started writing something on the board. The class slowly eased its talking and noise level and paid attention to what will be said about the new project they will be starting.

"Hey! Can I have everyone's attention for a few moments, please?" Ms. K, the art teacher said, raising her voice, "As you know we're starting a new unit today since it's the second semester. You guys remember those zombie portraits we did for Halloween?" Everyone nodded, "This time, you'll be doing a portrait of someone you _know_ and turning them into a character that represents your favorite Holiday." Her eyes landed on Hinata in the front who raised her hand, "Yes?"

"U- Um.. Is there a pacific person we have to do?" Asked Hinata.

Ms. K shook her head, "You can do a boyfriend, girlfriend, parent, grandparent,.. I don't care. And no stick figures!" She added quickly, resulting in part of the class complaining. "I'll give you until tomorrow to figure out whom you're going to draw. And to make it less creepy, get the person's permission."

Sakura looked to the side of her, seeing Hinata had brought out her phone, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Texting Kiba.. I want to use him for this project. I think it'll be fun." Hinata said, "Do you have an idea on who you're going to draw?" She asked. Sakura slumped back in her seat and crossed her arms over chest and puffed her cheeks out.

"I don't know..? Maybe I'll ask Ino or someone.. Maybe my dad?" Sakura tapped her chin in thought and looked to the side. _Perhaps I could do Karin or someone.. My Aunt likes my art project, so I could maybe do her. _"I guess I'll have to think about more. We have until tomorrow, right?" Hinata nodded, "Then it should be fine." She turned to the one sitting across from her, "What about you, Sai?"

"Your mom." He smiled.

Silence..-

_What? _The smile remained plastered to her face as she registered what he said. _My mom?_ Sakura blinked. Once, twice.. Sai was on the ground in an instant after Sakura kicked his chair from underneath. Though, the smile remained on his face. Throughout that entire class period, there was complaining and weak insults thrown in here and there between her and Sai. Poor Hinata tried to calm them down, but her efforts fell futile. As they cleaned up to go to lunch, Sakura caught the sudden change in color in Hinata's face. Meaning..

"He said yes, didn't he?" Sakura asked, a wide smile spreading across her face. Hinata quickly put her cell phone away and picked up her bag and stood from her seat.

She nodded, "He asked me if I make it Halloween themed." She was suddenly brought into a friendly, quick hug, surprising her.

"That's great! I'm sure whatever you draw of him, he will love it." Sakura said as the bell rang, "See you later!" She waved and jogged out the side door that was a short cut to the Cafeteria. She looked around for Ino and Shikamaru as she made it close and found them at one of the benches outside and walked up to them, "Hey guys."

"Sakura! Naruto's back!" Ino yelled, jumping up and grabbing her hands, "I saw him come out of a trash can earlier." Sakura sweat dropped, originally thinking what Sai said wasn't true. Both girls took a seat next to each other on the bench. Sakura thought it was time to ask Ino about the project.

"Ino, can I ask you something?" She asked.

Ino nodded, "Mhm, what is it?"

"We're about to start a new project in art and-"

"No. You're not drawing me." Ino cut her off.

Sakura pouted, "Fine." She grumbled.

Ino shrugged and picked up her phone. Sakura looked around to the people going into the Cafeteria and over to see who was coming out of the Gym. Knowing Naruto, he may have been the first one out. But through the crowds of people, she spotted the spikes of blonde that belonged to no other. There, in the middle of the courtyard, was Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura watched as Naruto backed away and turned and walked towards the pod buildings while Sasuke was pulled to the Cafeteria by some of the guys.

"What are you looking at?" Ino questioned, turning around in the seat to see what it was all about. But by the time she looked, Naruto was already out of sight. "Sakura?"

Mentally shaking herself, she turned back around in her seat and smiled, "Nothing. It was nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

_Where are they? _Sakura questioned herself as she looked through her school bag. Ino eyed her curiously, wondering what the slight fuss was about. After another minute of searching, Sakura sighed and stood from her seat, "I think I left my drawing pencils in class. I'm going to go get them."

"You already know who you're going to draw?" Ino asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Didn't she want to draw _her_?

"_No._" Sakura sighed, "I'm just going to practice some structures and features before I ask someone _else_." Ino huffed, "See you guys later.." Giving them a wave of the hand, she turned to make her way back to the art room. _Who should I draw? _Her eyes landed on Hinata, who was seating happily with Kiba and a few others; a great smile on her face. _I'm sure a lot of people already know who they're doing.. _Sakura sighed, her mood suddenly going down. _I guess I'll ask my dad.. _She thought as she walked into the locker room, thinking to get in her locker before the art room.

"Hey, Naruto!" The sudden booming voice that came from the hallway made her jump, making her ram her head on the locker. Grumbling, she raised a hand to rub her forehead as she quickly opened it and grabbed her textbook for the next class. Slamming the door shut, she walked around the corner and bumped into someone, "Oh, Sakura! Have you seen Naruto? He was just here.." It's Jiraiya..

"I saw him earlier, but no." Sakura said, holding the textbook to her side, "Would you like me to let him know you're looking for him if I see him?"

"Yes, because Tsunade and Orochimaru are looking for him also." Jiraiya pointed out, "I was talking to him in my classroom, and then he disappeared." Seems he got something from his father other than his looks and traits. Sakura nodded, remembering when Naruto would just up and leave in the middle of class back then, so she understands what Mr. Jiraiya means.

Some humming was heard from the teacher's lounge to the side of them, catching their curiosity. Poking their heads inside, they find Naruto kneeled towards the floor in front of something, scratching his chin, "How'd you get in here, little guy?" He mumbled.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya walked in and over to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him, seeing what he was mumbling about. "Oh, how'd he get in here?" Jiraiya mumbled as well.

"I don't know, I saw him come in here.." Naruto said. Sakura cocked her head to the side as she walked in and kneeled down next to Naruto, wanting to see what they were talking about. On the ground, in between the three of them was a _toad_. It looked lumpy and slimy, and it's eyes look like they'd simply pop out if you put a little pressure on their back.

"Ew." Sakura mumbled, earning wide eyed looks from the two men in the room. It was the 'Then what are you doing here?' look, and it made her slightly feel bad and sheepish. In a very sheepish, embarrassed matter, she slowly stood up to her feet and backed away from the stares that she was receiving, "I'll be going now." She said.

"_Wait!_" Both Naruto and Jiraiya shouted, jumping to their feet with their hands out towards her. Sakura clutched her bag to her front as they have her panicked looks.

"What?!" Sakura yelled in question, wondering why on Earth they suddenly shouted. She watched as their eyes slid to the ground, making hers follow. A never popped on her temple, seeing the toad slowly hops its way around near her feet. "_That's_ why you guys suddenly shouted at me?!" She yelled.

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya jumped back a few steps, "You would have stepped on him." He said. Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple with two fingers.

"I have to go.." She mumbled, turning and walking out. [Bell rings~] Sakura halted and wacked her forehead. She didn't get very far. _Looks like I'll have to get my pencils later.._ Suddenly, someone ran passed her, making a gust of air blow her hair everywhere. Moving her hair back in place she looked ahead to Naruto's quickly retreating back. "Why is he in such a rush..?" She whispered, more to herself.

"Sakura."

"Kyah-!" She jumped at the sudden voice, spinning around to meet Sasuke, "Sasuke, what are you..?" Holding a hand over her chest in a gesture to calm her heart rate down, she sighed. Sasuke shrugged and walked ahead.

"See you next class." He said, pausing a moment later, "Naruto's in there with us." Though she couldn't see it, a smirk played on lips as he walked the rest of the way to the classroom. Before he and Sakura got together, he always knew she was one of the few girls that didn't fawn over him. Her attention was always on Naruto at the time; always laughing along with him with this goofy smile and blush on her face. He was confused when she asked _him _out, but accepted, thinking maybe she was trying to get close to Naruto. Though, Naruto had already moved away, but Sasuke _did _have a connection with him there for a short while.

He remembers when his and their Elementary classes got together to exchange gifts of Christmas and Valentine's Day. Sakura would give him a gift with _both _their names on it. Sasuke chuckled at the memory, remembering how he use to give Naruto all his gifts; including the ones from Sakura just to see his reaction. Unfortunately, the only reaction that was given was him ripping the gifts open just to see what was inside.

"Ho hey! Sasukeh!" Naruto voiced out from the back of the room, "Looks like we have _this _class together as well, you know!" Sasuke scoffed and made his way in the back as well and took a seat. He silently listened as Naruto started pulling and yelling in Kiba's ear for throwing a paper ball at him, "Hey! Is that how you treat someone you haven't seen in years?!"

But, this guy really is an idiot sometimes..

Sasuke watched as Sakura rushed into the classroom and brushed some of her hair behind her ear before she casually made her way to the back with them and took a seat in front of him, "Hey." He kicked the back of her seat, "Your face is red and you look clammy." He said.

"I ran here." She said, turning around in her seat, "I was going to be late."

Sasuke sighed and gave her a look, "The second bell hasn't even rang yet-"[Bell rings~] "-Ok; now it has." She had enough time to get to class; there was no need to rush. Sasuke snapped his eyes up as a red head ran in a tackle hugged Sakura out of her seat and to the floor.

"Saaakuuraaa~, oh my Goodd! You won't believe what I just over heard in the office from the staff!" Karin yelled, hugging Sakura tightly on the ground. Sakura grounds and pushed her back enough so she can breath and laughed the fact that she was just glopped out of her seat off. Karin paused and slowly looked up to the blinking eyes of Sasuke, face reddening. "Oh, h- hi Sasuke.." She waved a little as she stood up and slid into the seat next to Sakura's.

"Kaarriinn!" Naruto yelled jumping over and giving the girl a bear hug. Karin got over her shock and gave him an equally tight hug back.

"Naruto!" She yelled as he leaned back and bumped her fist into his, "How's your day going, bro?"

"Great, great you know!" Naruto smiled, walking back over to his seat, not noticing the sudden silence that that fell between Haruno and Uchiha. "How's yours, sis?" He asked.

"Same. Oh! Sakura-" Karin stopped, seeing the grim looks upon Sasuke and Sakura's face, "..What's wrong?"

"You and dobe seem to be very friendly, huh?" Sasuke said. He reeled back when Sakura leaned in front of him, a smug look on her features.

"My, my Sasuke..~ Are you jealous?" She asked, making Karin blush and attempt to protest. _This is good! This could help Karin._

"About what?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura and Karin sighed and gloomily set their heads o the desk.

"I'm sorry, Karin…" Sakura mumbled.

"You tried.." Karin mumbled back. Naruto noticed the sudden gloom in the air and turned towards the two girls with a questioning look. Ignoring a few questions Kiba was throwing at him, he stood back up from his seat and kneeled down between the girls, facing Karin.

"What's wrong? What did Sasuke do?" At this, Sasuke gave him a slight offended look which Naruto grinned at.

"Sasuke is…" Karin mumbled, turning her head over to face Naruto.

"_Dumb." _Sakura finished for her, liking how Naruto had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. Instead, he chuckled and stood up and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I thought you were a ladies man.." He said to the grumpy teen, "But, no. I guess I thought wrong."

Sakura giggled a little and turned her attention back to Karin, remembering she was trying to tell her something, "What were you trying to tell me before, Karin?" She asked. Karin's face brightened and her eyes widen.

"Guess what I heard the teacher's talking about in the office?" Karin asked, slamming her hands on the desk as the last bell rang for class. Sakura cocked her head to the side and gave her a curious questioning look, "The school is scheduling a Field Day!" She said happily.

* * *

**Okay, I'm making Karin and Naruto buddies in this story, ok? :) And if you don't know what a school Field Day is, it's when the entire school spend a day outside doing activities such as water gun and balloon fights, go on water slides and play rather weird games. **


	5. Chapter 5

They were in the middle of a test and Sakura was beyond curious. A Field Day? When? Looking over to the teacher, she tossed her pencil at Karin to get her attention. Only result she got out of it was hitting her in the head and causing her to jump up and trip out of her chair, catching every single person in the room's attention. Sakura rammed her head on the desk and tried her best to muffle her laugh as Karin broke the pencil and gritted her teeth together.

"Who _threw_ this?!" She yelled, holding the pieces in her hand.

She squeezed her eyes shut; even Sasuke was amused at this!

"Karin, please have a seat." The teacher commanded, looking up from a few papers on her desk.

Karin huffed and threw the pencil pieces over her shoulder and neatly sat down in her seat and continued with her test. Oh great, now Sakura has nothing to write with. She'll have to make it up tomorrow. But it was worth it.

* * *

"So, when is this Field Day, Karin?" Sakura asked, walking alongside her towards the bus loop. It's the end of the day, and everyone is going home. Sakura rushed from her last period to find Karin and ask since she didn't get too before. "Do you know what day they're planning on having it?"

Karin shrugged, "Since they're discussing it _now _it might be next week or something." She said.

_Next week? Wouldn't they have announced it already, then? _She thought.

"Well, here's my bus." Karin said, turning around to face Sakura before stepping on, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Text me!" She waved before stepping on the bus and taking her seat.

"Bye!" Sakura waved, walking towards her bus.

"Dad!" The sudden shout in the near distance caught her attention, making her turn around. Running towards the car loop with his bag flying behind him was Naruto. He ran up to his father and gave him a high five, "You won't _believe _who I met today! There's Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru.." She watched his father nod with a happy smile on his face as he ruffled his son's hair. They both walked to their car in the parking lot, Naruto walking around his father in circles as he told him about his day and the old faces he seen.

_BEEEEP!~ _[Bus horn]

Sakura yelped loudly and whirled around to her bus and ran on and quickly took her seat. She breathed a breath of relief to calm herself as she got her phone from her pocket, feeling it buzz to let her know she has a text message.

_Ino; Did I just witness you having a heart attack and possibly peeing yourself?_

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the text message and pouted. That scared the living crap out of her, so _yes. _She practically had a heart attack and peed herself. _You'd do the same thing, Ino. _She mentally grumbled to herself the whole bus ride home. Tisk.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she ran throughout the house and into her bedroom. After not getting a reply, she figured her parents went out to the store and just shrugged it off. Kicking her shoes off around her room, she tossed her bag to her desk and jumped on her bed and got her phone out to text Karin. After sending her message, she rolled over on her back and sighed. _I wonder where Naruto lives now.. _The house he used to live in has already been bought and has a new family in it down her street. Her phone buzzed, letting her know she has a text.

_Karin; Maybe I can snoop around some more to get more information on it. Also, WAS IT YOU WHO THREW THE PENICL AT ME TODAY?! _

Sakura grinned at the text and replied to her. _Darn right it was me._

_Karin; Also, what's the deal with you and Nardo? _

_Nardo? _Sakura raised a pink brow at the name. _The deal? What deal? _She doesn't see a 'deal' going on with her and Naruto. What does she mean?

_Karin; I may have heard you use to like him. ;)_

_Okay_. That's what she meant. Ignoring the text, she tossed her phone aside and rolled off the bed. Walking out of the bedroom, she made her way into the kitchen and to the fridge for something to eat in the meantime. She got out a container of Cool Whip on the counter and a thing of strawberries. She may be a girl, but that doesn't mean she has to eat like one. _Food is good. Food is friend._

* * *

"I'm going for a walk!" She called to her parents as she opened the door.

"Be back before 10, at least!" Her mother yelled back. Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged and closed the door behind her as she stepped out. Walking to end of the driveway, she looked to both ends of the street, trying to decide which way she should go. Shrugging, she twisted in a circle and went in a random direction and just kept her eyes to the sky as she walked. _It's kind of chilly out tonight.. _Making it to the end of the street, she decided to go in a direction she's never gone before.

Her father told her J- walking is bad, but whatever. Looking both ways on the highway, she sprinted across the street to the other end of the road. She paused, seeing this part of the neighborhood was quiet. Perhaps this is for the retirement? Walking ahead, she must have spaced out because without realizing it, she was almost to the other end of the street.

"Kurama!" The shout made her nerves shoot up. Whirling around, she punched the first thing she saw, which happened to be a concrete light pole. Biting her lip, she shook her hand around and internally cursed everything. "Come on boy! Let's go home." The voice was getting closer at a rapid speed. Gasping she hid behind the pole and waited for the person to pass. The first thing she saw was a shadow of a boy running before he came into view. _Na- Naruto? _Her eyes widen, seeing the one who it was.

She was about to voice out to him, but stopped after seeing the animal running after him. _A fox? _She blinked and counted the tails the small animal had. _Nine tails?! _Naruto has a pet fox with nine tails? What? After watching them run down the street for a few more minutes, they finally run up to a house where they must live. Sighing, she stepped away from the pole and glared at it; saking for her throbbing knuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura slowly stepped into the locker room, a tired look on her face. She was up all night arguing with her mother about punching public property. Her knuckles are bandaged up from being scraped and swollen, but other than that everything is fine. Yeah, no.

"Sakura, what happen to your hand?" Ino said, walking up to her. Sakura sighed and looked at the hand in question. It still hurt some, stung more than anything. She hit that that thing pretty hard.

"I punched a pole." She muttered. Ino pinched the bridge her nose as they walked down the hallway, "Don't even ask, Ino. It's ridiculous." She said as Ino opened her mouth to say something.

"I was just going to say Naruto was looking for you." Ino mumbled, puffing her cheeks out. The tired expression left her features in an instant and started looking around, seeing if the said blonde was anywhere near. Ino watched, "Sakura, I haven't seen you react this way since Elementary school.. Are you alright? If you want to go see what he wants, he was with Sasuke and Kiba by the gym."

"Oh, thanks!" Sakura said, changing her direction towards the doors as she jogged towards them.

"What's with her?" Ino muttered. Sakura slowed down to a walk when she made it out to the courtyard and made her way towards the Gym. What did Naruto want? Rounding the corner by the Cafeteria, she saw the Gym in on the other end, and in front of it was the group of boys Ino said there'd be. Sighing, she made her way over. Kiba was ways away talking to Hinata and Sasuke had just walked away a few moments before she walked up to Naruto.

"Sakura." Naruto smiled, "I was looking for you."

Sakura nodded slightly, holding her hands behind her back, which didn't go amiss by the boy standing in front of her, "Ino said you were. Do you need something?"

Naruto nodded and held up his hand, "Give me your hand. The right one." Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly and slowly brought her hand up and set it in his. Naruto brought his other hand up and started looking over hers before giving her a look, "I knew it." He grinned.

"W- What?" Sakura raised a brow, still leaving her hand in both his.

"Pole puncher." His grin widened. Her eyes widen, _He saw me? "_I saw you walking around on the street while I was out walking Kurama. Then you turn around and punched a light pole." He chuckled.

"I saw startled!" She defended. Naruto's brows furrowed in concentration as he brought her hand closer to his face, making her cheeks slightly red.

"You must have hit that sucker pretty hard, huh?" He muttered, "It feels swollen." She sucked in a sharp breath when he put a little pressure on hit, making him look up, "Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "Just a bit, but it's alright." Naruto nodded and released her hand and picked his bag up from the ground. "Can I walk with you to class?" She asked.

"Of course!" Naruto nodded, wide smile on his face. It was then Sakura noticed the red mark on his cheek when he turned at an angle.

"What happen to your face?" She asked, pointing to her cheek to show him what she meant.

"Oh, this?" He questioned, pointing to the side of his face, "_Sasgay _slapped me." He grumbled. Sakura busted out and laughed at the name, making him laugh along with her. _Sasgay?! What?! _"Hey, you know," Naruto started, laugh dying down to a scoff here and there, "I just noticed something."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, smile still on her face from the name he gave Sasuke.

"Your hair is different from last I remember." He said, "You're wearing it out of her face." His hands shot up and started ruffling up her hair to where it was covering her forehead and all over the place, "It kind of looked like this." He laughed, one hand still on top her head.

"He- _Hey!_ Naruto, no!" She jumped back and scrambled to get her hair back in place, a deep blush covering the tips of her ears and cheeks, "Why'd you do that?" Naruto sighed and started helping her, making her stop.

"Sorry, sorry. You're fun to mess with, you know?" He asked as he moved her hair around back in place. After he got it in a decent looking state, he looked to the side and set his hands in his pockets. "My dad is starting earlier. He'll be the new principle starting tomorrow. He's in the office right now with the old man seeing how things go." He turned back to Sakura and smiled as the bell rang, "Shall we go?" He asked. Sakura nodded dumbly and followed beside him, hands still trying to tam her hair.

As they walked into the classroom, Sakura paused a moment as Naruto sat down before taking a seat behind him. _Huh? Mr. Kakashi's not in today? _Sakura watched as a tall, and rather handsome man walked in the room with an open History textbook on his arm and up to the white board.

"Da- Dad?" Naruto exclaimed, having to look up to see his father writing on the board. The said man paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh. Hello Naruto." He smiled as he finished writing the assignment on the board. "Kakashi couldn't make it in at the last minute, so I offered to fill in today. Just call me Mr. Namikaze." He told the class, "Kakashi wanted you guys to go over a textbook review?" He questioned, looking over the note that he was given.

"Didn't we do that already?" Karin asked, looking over to Sakura, who just nodded and shrugged. She jumped when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk from in front of her, seeing it was from Naruto.

"Naruto, what did you just throw?" Mr. Namikaze asked, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"A note." Naruto answered. Many of the students scoffed, wondering why he would tell him what it was.

"And what did it say?" He asked.

"'Hi.'". Naruto answered again. His father rolled his eyes and turned back to the board, mumbling something about calling Kushina. Sakura cocked her head to the side and slowly unfolded the paper to see what it said.

_I like your hair both ways. It's nice. You're showing off your forehead and if gives people a clear view of your eyes. I really like it._

_-Naruto._

* * *

**Okay, they're going to have more interaction. Yes good. Also, is NaruSaku the 'Heaven and Earth' pairing? Guess I'm not so sure anymore..**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura poked her head out of her bedroom, seeing how it was quiet when she woke up. Walking further out, she notices that her parents must have gone out somewhere. Looking over to the kitchen, she finds a note on the counter.

_Sakura, your father and I went out and will be back later. Please wash the dishes._

_-Love, mom._

Narrowing her eyes at the little sticky note, she wrinkled it up and tossed it aside, "Why do _I _have to wash the dishes?" She muttered, rolling her sleeves up as she walked in front of the sink. There wasn't that much, she still doesn't like doing it. Turning the hot water on, she circled some dish soap on the little sponge and picked up a dirty plate. _Ew.. Dad definitely used this one.._ She noted, noticing the dry food that she can't scrub off. Sighing, she set it aside to soak. There was a sudden _crack _coming from her back yard and rapid knocking on the door, making her jump and spill dish water in herself.

Scowling, she roughly turned the water off and dried her hands off before making her way to answer the door, looking over her shoulder a few times to the sliding glass back door to see anything about the crash. Opening the door, she was surprised to see the two who was standing there, "Sasuke? Naruto?" She questioned, looking over them curiously. They were both out of breathe and looked like they ran to the moon and back. She felt a familiar jolt when Naruto snapped his eyes up to meet hers.

"Sakura? _You _live here?" She nodded, looking around to see if there was anyone else," Oh.. I'm sorry."

"What for? Is there something you guys need?" She asked, opening the door a little more.

"Kurama, my fox.. he got out and ran across the highway here.." Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke, "Uchiha here let him out." Sasuke scoffed and stood up straight.

"I didn't know it was a fox. What kind of animal has _that _many tails? Did you get him from a different planet?" Sasuke asked, having not remembered meeting the little guy in his childhood.

"Kurama was given to my mother by her Great- Grandmother, you know!" Naruto raised his voice, holding up a fist. "If we can't find him, my mother will have your head on a dish as Sasuke Sausage." Sakura stifled a laugh as Naruto turned his attention back to her, "I'm sorry. Kurama busted through your back fence and is probably still in your backyard."

Sakura sighed and bowed her head down, knowing very well she'll get an earful about this later from her mother. "Oh.. uh.." There was a loud _bang, _making her look over her shoulder. There, she found a little fox standing up from the ground outside the backdoor. _Did this fox just run into the glass door?!_

Naruto sighed in relief, "There he is.." He said, "I'll fix your fence for you, Sakura." He smiled, "I'll take responsibility." Sakura nodded and smiled. Stepping aside a little, she opened the door wider for them.

"You guys may come in. My parents are out, so it's just me here." She said. Sasuke and Naruto stepped inside, one going to the couch while the other one went to the back door, "I see you got comfy quickly." She grumbled, looking at Sasuke who took a seat. No wonder though. He use to come over all the time when they were together. He just goes straight for the couch.. Shrugging it off, she went to the back where Naruto went, "Naruto?" She called, not seeing him right away. _Where did he- oh! _Her eyes landed on the backside that was sticking out the hole in the fence. Walking over, she kneeled down next to him, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Kurama!" After that was said, a little multi tailed fox leaped over the top of the fence and into Sakura lap. The girlish yelp that escaped her throat alerted the blonde, making him jump and rip himself out of the hole and give her a panicked look, "K- Kurama, no!" Then he finally registered that the animal was just sitting in the girls lap, "Oh.. You're fine." He said, looking up to Sakura's still startled expression.

"That just startled me somewhat.." Sakura sighed.

"You damn fox." Naruto grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the said animal. Sasuke stood at the doorway, watching the two like a predator would their prey. His sharp eye sight he gets from his parents works well. He'll have to get with another person with sharp senses to help with this plan forming in his mind. Oh yes. Operation starting.

[Giggle]

Sakura held Kurama up and squinted her eyes. _Red eyes? _"So, this is your mothers fox?" She asked, looking over to Naruto who had started to inspect the whole in the fence Kurama created when he bashed through it.

Naruto nodded, "She had him when she was little and throughout the time she moved here. I grew up with him as well." Sakura blinked and stared at the fox, _How old is this thing? _"Anyway, do you have a hammer and nails?" Sakura rapidly nodded and jumped to her feet, making Kurama flail to the ground. Sasuke chuckled, watching her run into the house like an excited little girl on show and tell day.

Sakura hooped into the garage and went to her father's tools and started looking for a hammer and a package of nails, "Hmm.. What kind of nails?" She mumbled to herself, holding up a few different kinds. Shrugging, she set them aside, going to bring them all out for Naruto to choose.

"Sakura." She jumped and whirled around and would've punched Sasuke if he didn't jump back. Seeing who it was, she sighed and turned back to what she was looking for, "The medium ones, but bring the anchors as well." Sasuke said, regarding to the nails. Sakura nodded and grabbed them, also finding a hammer and grabbing that as well.

"Thanks." She smiled and raced back out to Naruto. Sliding on her knees in the grass next to him, she held out the items he asked for, "Here, Naruto." She smiled. Naruto looked down to the things in her hands then looked up to her and smiled.

"Thanks!" He said, taking the hammer and setting the nails next to him. Sakura's mouth formed in a small 'o' to show her curiosity. She got on her hands and knees and looked over his side to see what he's doing. Naruto chuckled, but kept quiet as he set the two broken pieces of wood back in place before holding a nail to it. Kurama squeezed through and laid flat out on his stomach between them.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Naruto?" Sakura asked, moving to look over his shoulder but careful not to block the sun slight. She set her hands on his shoulder blade as she watched him beat the nail repeatedly into the wood. Naruto hummed and thought about it for a moment.

"Do you have a small boulder or a slit of wood I can stick in the ground to keep it from falling over?" He asked. Sakura looked around the yard, her green hues landing on the man size boulder on the other side of the yard. Smiling wide, she tapped his shoulder to get his attention and pointed to it, "Well.. uh. I guess that could work. I was thinking something a little smaller, but if you can get that over here we'll put it in front of it."

"Got it!" Sakura gave him a nod and skipped over to the boulder. Naruto raised an eyebrow and grinned as he watched her adjust her sleeves to her elbows as she got behind the large rock. Surprise was an understatement when he watched her lift one side and flip it over to the other side. She's strong.. The process repeated until she had the large rock in front of his gapping expression, "This will work, right?" She asked, happy she was able to surprise him.

"Yeah! It'll totally work. You're awesome, Sakura!" He smiled widely, "You're so strong! You know how cool that is for a girl? I love that!" Sakura gapped at him for a moment, cheeks coloring a healthy red. A smile stretched its way across her cheeks as she watched him with soft eyes. "Alright, help me push it into place." She nodded and got next to him and started pushing.

Sasuke watched the two man team push the boulder against the fence, the little nine- tailed fox yelping around their feet. "These two.." He mumbled, a grin on his face.

Why they're so happy about moving a rock against a fence, no one knows. But who cares? Sakura is happy someone has accepted her strength and has found her 'cool' and 'awesome'. It makes her feel nice inside. The two shared a high five and fist pump as they boosted about what they just did. Naruto kept complementing her on her God muscles, making her feel sheepish in a few ways.

"So awesome!" Naruto said, "You Sakura, are one of a kind." He gave her a thumps up before turning to pick up the hammer and packet of nails. Sakura blushed and pushed some hair behind her ear, catching Sasuke's eye. She flushed deeper and narrowed her eyes at his knowing stare.

Oh, how she wishes to just smack that smirk off his face.. Wait, she _can._

_SMACK!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Karin!" Sakura called, running up to the said girl. Sakura was a little nervous today, seeing how she doesn't have the person she's drawing for art picked out yet. Ino said 'no' and her father suggested drawing him with his arm hair showing and shirt off; the mental image changed her mind in an instant. She's running out of ideas and there's really no one else she would be willing to do. And making a person up is invalid. Karin whirled around at the sound of her name and smiled widely at who it was.

"Sakura! I was looking for you." Karin said, running up and throwing her arm around Sakura's shoulder, "So Sasuke called me!"

"I gave him your number yesterday." Sakura said, a grin on her face, "He asked for it." She wiggled her eyebrows at the blushing girl. Karin took a deep breath and cleared her thought, using two fingers to adjust her glasses.

"Anyhow, he asked me to help him with something." Karin said.

"What-"

"Forget about what it is and uh.." She looked ahead, seeing Sasuke closing in with Naruto not far from where they are. She smiled, catching Sasuke's eye and gave him a slight nod. "Well.. How about you.." She moved and started pushing Sakura from behind, "Di- Did you do something different with your hair, Sakura? Perhaps change the length or, " She saw Sasuke step behind Naruto and smiled, "You know what? _Never mind!" _Sakura shrieked when she was roughly pushed by the girl and collided into another being, "Bye bye! See you in class." With that, Karin ran off behind Sasuke and disappeared around the corner.

"That idiot." Naruto hissed, rubbing his shoulder where Sakura's head collided, "Are you alright? Sasuke just.. _pushed _me out of nowhere."

Sakura nodded, rubbing the side of her head. Noticing the closeness between them, she took a shy step back, "Karin pushed me." Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, giving her an apologetic look. They gave each other a nod before walking ahead, side by side, "So.. uh, how's Kurama?" She asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and gave her a narrowed look, "You ask how to the fox is doing, but not me?" Sakura's eyed widen at the question, seeing how he took it the wrong way. She hooped in front of him and tried to protest and defend, but Naruto laughed it off, "He's doing fine. Sheesh, I was only teasing you." He smiled, "Oh! That reminds me.." He said, placing his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"What is it?" Sakura said, cocking her head to the side.

"Hm.." Naruto hummed, narrowing his eyes to the trash can next to him. He suddenly snapped his fingers and pointed to her, a wide smile on his face, "I forgot!" He exclaimed.

Sweat dripped down her furrowed brow, "Then.. Tell me when you remember?" She sniffled and turned on her heel to look behind her, hearing some slight squeals. She blinked a few times when a few girls practically drooled as Mr. Namikaze walked by. She can tell he notices the attention as well, seeing his shaded over look in his eye and raised brow as he walked pass the girls. _I feel for Naruto's father. Hopefully he makes it through the years.._

"Ah!" Started by Naruto's sudden burst, she jumped around and hugged her bag to her chest, "I remember now!" He said, pointing to her again.

"Well, wh- what is it?!" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke told me you're looking for someone to do a portrait on in your art class." He said, not noticing the sudden coloring of her face and stiffened figure, "I wanted to talk to you about that." He grinned. Sakura blushed deeper and furrowed her brows together in a glare as he stepped closer and looked over his shoulder before cupping a hand next to his mouth to whisper to her, "I know who you should draw."

"And.. _who _would that be?" She asked, eyeing the close conduct. Naruto leaned back and bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Well, I would've said _Ino, _but nah.." Sakura raised a brow and tried to catch his eye, "Then I figured since you were having a sort of tough time finding someone, _I _was going to offer to do it." He shrugged, catching her wide eyes with his own calm ones.

Sakura gapped, "Naruto.. would you really?" She asked, getting a nod in return. A genuine smile replaced the small gape her mouth had shown, blush still on her face.

"I don't really care about a theme, you can choose that. But I'm willing to be that person for you." Naruto smiled, "Ah, the bell.." He mumbled, hearing the bell go off. "Shall we go?" Sakura blinked and gave him a nod, adjusting her bag and bowing her head as she walked next to him in pace. Naruto placed his hands behind his back and puffed his cheeks out, looking above, "Kurama has been acting weird since he busted your fence. He's always camping by the door and trying to squeeze out when we open it."

"Maybe he wants to come over again?" Sakura questioned, walking into the pod and locker room with him. Naruto's eyes narrowed and brow twitched, a huff of breath passing his lips. She walked in after him in the classroom and was about to walk pass him after he took a seat, but was ramped in the back, making her tumble into Naruto's lap.

Naruto yelped and threw his arms in the air, "I didn't do it!" He yelled, staring wide eyed at the pink blob in his lap, "That was _so _not me." Sakura blushed a volcanic red and turned a piercing glare over her shoulder to Karin, who was close to falling over from laughing too hard.

"_Kariiin!" _Sakura shouted, shooting off of Naruto and grabbing the tie of the girls uniform, "Why did you do that?" Karin held up a finger and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she tried to catch her breath. Naruto stood up and slipped an arm between them and pushed Sakura a few steps back and got in front of her, facing Karin.

"Ladies, no." He held a finger up, "It _may _have been an accident." He said, narrowing his eyes to the Uzumaki in front of him. Sakura grit her teeth and stomped over to her seat, throwing her legs up on the seat where Karin usually sits, showing her she'll have to sit somewhere else. Naruto sighed, "Sakura, where is Karin supposed to sit now?"

"That's fine!" Karin said, moving pass Naruto and taking _his _seat, "_You _can sit by Sakura." She sent the said girl a wink over her shoulder. Naruto stared at her for a moment before he sighed and picked up his bag. Sakura watched him walk around as she slowly put her legs down on the floor.

"That's fine with me, too." He shrugged.

"I'd rather sit by _this _Uzumaki then the _other _one!" Sakura said, leaning up a little. Karin giggled as she looked over her shoulder to Sakura, a large grin on her face.

"I know you do." She said, turning back around. Sakura puffed her cheeks out and kicked the back of her seat, also trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

_Stupid Karin.._


	9. Chapter 9

"I cannot be the only one. _You_ have to notice it too." Sakura whispered to Naruto next to her, eyeing the back of Karin's head. "She was acting weird this morning.." Naruto nodded, raising a brow. "And Sasuke too." Once again, Naruto nodded.

"Maybe there's something going on between the two?" Naruto whispered, giving her a questioning look. Sakura shrugged, not very sure herself.

Mr. Kakashi looked up from the textbook in his hand to behind him to look at the time, seeing the class was about to end, "Alright." He slapped the book closed and tossed it on his desk, "Pack up the bell's about to-"

[Bell rings]

Naruto and Sakura gave Karin a testy look as she stood from her seat and picked up her bag, looking behind her to them with a smirk on her face, "See you guys." She said before walking away. They slumped their shoulders down and sighed, a bit relieved that that's all she did.

"Just in case, let's be careful." Naruto said, "I have a feeling this is about to get worse, you know." Sakura nodded, agreeing with him as they both walked out of the classroom. Naruto yelped when she grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, seeing Sasuke and Karin talking ways across the locker room, "Sakura, what is- _Okay." _ Sakura hushed him and pulled him in the opposite direction that their supposed to be going for their next class, "Tsunade's is _that_ way, you know." Naruto said, pointing over his shoulder.

"You said to be careful. We're going around." Sakura said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the doors that lead to the courtyard. Naruto let her pull him through the moving crowds and out to the courtyard before they walked side by side, both forgetting that Sakura was still holding him. "If we cut through and go to the entrance for building 400 down there, Mrs. Tsunade's is right around the corner after walking in." Sakura said, pointing towards the other end of the school. Naruto nodded, pressing his mouth in a thin line as he stared at her from the corner of his eye. Ignoring it, Sakura then began to walk forward.

Naruto softly halted her, seeing a small paper tapped to the brick wall, "Hey, hang on a moment.." He said, pulling his wrist from her hand. Sakura's eyes widen, finally realized that she was holding on to him the whole time. "Tryouts?" Naruto mumbled, placing his hand on his chin as he read the paper. Sakura came up next to him, seeing it was a paper for the football team. Does Naruto want to join the team? "Oh hey Sakura, cheerleading tryouts." He raised an eyebrow, wondering if she would be interested since she's a girl.

"Ino might be going for that, so I don't exactly have a chance on becoming one.." Sakura sighed, "I _have _thought of it before, but it just doesn't seem right for me." She then looked back over to the football one, picturing him as one on the team. Blushing, she turned her side to him, "I think you should try out for the football team." She muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Will _Sasgay_ be trying out?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He's never done so before." Sakura chuckled.

"I'll think about it." Naruto grinned, ripping the paper off the wall and walking away. Sakura sprinted up beside him to walk along, "Tryouts end tomorrow?" Naruto questioned, glaring at the paper, "_What?_"

"Maybe you should go today?" Sakura suggested. Naruto groaned, shoving the paper in his pocket.

"I'm gonna have to." He said, "Oh well. I guess I'll go." He slightly smiled.

"..May I come with you to watch?" Sakura asked.

Naruto blankly stared at her for a moment before a wide grin spread to his ears, "Of course you can! You don't need to ask, you know!" He quickly grabbed her hand and began running, knowing if they didn't hurry they were gonna be late. Sakura, unlike Naruto who was paying attention to where he was going, was paying more attention to their intertwined hands. She didn't even notice they bumped into people, "Sorry!" Naruto called over his shoulder to the people that were getting off the ground. They made it to the classroom with only a few seconds to spare. Naruto sighed in relief, releasing Sakura's hand. "Made it."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just go have a seat." She ordered as she closed the classroom door.

* * *

Sakura looked through her bag, making sure she had everything she needed before she headed for the bus loop to go home. Seeing she has everything, she zipped it up, "Okay.." She sighed, suddenly stopping when she caught eye of Karin.

"Sakura, may I talk to you for a moment?" Karin asked sweetly, making Sakura narrow her eyes. Nodding, she walked over to the red head with caution, "I can't open my locker.." Karin said. Sakura nodded and walked over to the said thing.

"What's your code?" Sakura asked.

"17- 34- 19." Karin answered, looking around the locker room to see if anyone was around as she got behind Sakura.

"There you go." Sakura smiled, eyes widening as they landed on the blonde sitting down inside the locker, "Naru- _Ah!" _She yelped when she was shoved from behind, making her trip inside the locker. Before neither of them could react, the locker was slammed closed and locked.

"Karin!" Naruto yelled, "You're locking us _both_ in here?"

"Yup!" Karin answered, stepping away. "See ya!" She sang as she ran away.

Sakura clenched her fingers and gritted her teeth together, seeing how she was standing right over Naruto. And if he were to look up- "Naruto- don't look up!" She quickly added, seeing how that was what he was about to do, "Can you try standing up?" She asked, almost pleaded. Naruto shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

"Can you try sitting down?" He asked.

Sakura also shook her head, slapping her hands on the wall of the locker, "If I sit down, I'll be in your lap." She swallowed, a deep blush covering her cheeks, "Just.. _try_ standing up." Once again, Naruto shook his head.

"If I move to stand up, my head is going to go right between your-"

"Okay, okay _fine!_" Sakura cut him off, not wanting to hear the end of his sentence. Hesitating, she slowly bent her knees and slipped down in a sitting position with her legs hoisted up against the wall, her sitting in his lap. Her hands quickly shoved the edge of her skirt down so nothing would be revealed, "Why does the space in here have to be so small?" Yet big enough for two people to fit inside.

"It's a locker." Naruto said, shifting to get them both more comfortable, "It wasn't made for people to sit in, you know." He looked around, trying to take in the little he can see in the pitch darkness. All the light that is available is coming from the two small openings on the door, not even wide enough for them to squeeze a hand through. "We're gonna be here a while." He sighed, placing his hands on his knees on the sides of Sakura's waist.

"Wh- What's that touching my neck?" Sakura asked, blushing deeper at the feel of his breath against her shoulder blade.

"That's my nose." Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "Tight situation, you know? Can't really have much space like this."

"How long have you been sitting in here?" Sakura asked.

"Since before 6th period." Naruto shrugged. Sakura sighed, feeling bad for him. He was in here _that_ long? "Hey, when do you need to start the project?" He asked, remembering the portrait she had to do for art.

"I need to start it." She said, "So whenever you're-"

"Perfect!" Naruto cut her off, "Since it's the weekend, you can come over to my house and we'll start today. Sound cool?"

Sakura smiled brightly, which went unseen by him, "Yes!" The last time she went over to a boys house, she was dating Sasuke. With him, it felt like a friend thing since she never actually liked the guy. _Now_, she's going over to Naruto's house.. "When do tryouts start?"

"They already started." Naruto said. Sakura was about to say something back, but ended up squealing instead, feeling something vibrate against her thigh, "_That's_ my phone.." Naruto sighed, arching up against her to reach in his pocket. "Dad, hey-" Sakura snorted, hearing some scolding coming from the man on the other line of his phone, "Okay hang on! I'm locked inside a locker with- _yes sir_." He quickly hung up the phone and buried his face in Sakura's neck; like it's the normal thing to do, "I'm dead, you're dead, he's gonna kill us, we're so dead." He chanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto laughed as Sakura punched around, trying to make a lot of noise in case someone was near, "Sakura- Stop squirming! It's tickles!" Naruto laughed, tears nearly falling from the corners of his eyes. He was sliding down to where he was nearly laying there while Sakura stood to her feet the best she can inside the locker and kneed the door, pounding her fist on it a few times before groaning impatiently. Maybe standing up and kicking around in a skirt wasn't the best thing she could have done, "Uh.. Sakura." Naruto muttered, "Your- I- uh.." He blushed and squeezed his eyes shut.

Sakura squeaked and quickly sat back down, "Don't look!" She yelped in his face.

"You were standing over me! Even with the little light, I can still see-" Sakura squished his cheeks together with her hand, face a scarlet red. She's thankful he can't see _that _at least; it'll be more embarrassing. Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand from his face, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Isn't your dad coming?" Sakura asked, "You were on the phone with him a while ago."

"It was more of him taking my mom's personality and yelling it in my ear rather than just a phone call." Naruto said, "My dad can be worse than my mom.." He chuckled. They sat there in ticking silence for a few minutes before Naruto leaned up and started pushing on the door, his chin on Sakura's shoulder.

"Naruto, that's not gonna work." Sakura swallowed as her back hit the door as well.

"I think you punched and kicked this thing enough before. I'm surprised it didn't break." Naruto chuckled, shifting them to where he has better leverage. Sakura ignored the rapid feeling in her ribcage and pushed as well, pressing her feet the wall behind Naruto. Out of what they're doing, they didn't hear the key being shoved into the lock and the click? Well, they sure noticed the sudden blinding light and them both rolling out.

"Naruto.." His father blinked, having just watched his own son fall out of a locker with a girl in his lap, "What- I'm not even.." The grown blonde sighed and slammed the tattered locker shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wait until Kushina hears about this- what were you two- you know what? Don't tell me, I'm kind of afraid."

"Thanks dad, but we gotta go!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sakura's wrist and running towards the exit.

"Yeah, yeah. Finish whatever you guys were doing." The man mumbled to himself as he walked away.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Sakura asked as he ran towards the gym.

"_We're_ going to the football tryouts, you know!" He beamed, by passing the gym and heading straight for the fields . "Sit here!" Sakura nodded and took a seat on the first row of the metal bleachers outside as Naruto ran up to the coach. She turned her body at an angle and bit her lip, hoping the coach will let him try out. Not being able to hear anything they were talking about only built up on her nerves. But she instantly relaxed, watching the coach toss him a helmet and run to the fields with him. Sakura stood up and leaned against the fence and watched the tryouts, sometimes sending glances to the coach as he wrote things down.

Her eyes lingered along Naruto as he walked back to the hiking point, talking with another player. He looked soaked in sweat and was covered with grass stains and dirt by the end of it. The football tryouts ended later on, around night time. Seeing this, Sakura quickly rushed to the middle section of the bleachers as the coach called out names of the ones who will be on the team for sure, any others will have to wait until the list is posted.

"Please, please, please.." She whispered, stopping at the bottom steps. _Please call his name. _

"Naruto Uzumaki." The coach called out.

"Huh?" Naruto replied. Sakura stepped down one step as he walked up to the man, taking what was in his hand, "What's this?"

"Will you accept being on the team?" Sakura's eyes widen, "As the captain and quarterback of Konoha's Foxes?" The coach asked, a large grin on the man's old features.

"Are you kidding?!" Naruto beamed, "This is awesome, you know! Yeah!" He pumped his fist and slipped the jersey on. Sakura smiled, running off the bleachers and running in the fields towards the blonde. "Sakura, I made the team!" Naruto yelled, running at her and colliding her in a ol' sweaty hug. Sakura laughed as he spun her around, groaning a little at the strength he used to crush her. Forgetting about the fact that he's covered in sweat and soil, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, look at that." One of the guys cooed, "Naruto has a girlfriend.~" The rest of them joined in with the teasing, laughing and pointing at the two. Sakura and Naruto ignored them as they headed out and left the football area.

"Congratulations, Naruto." Sakura said, "You need a shower." She muttered, finally taking a good look at his knees and clothing. Naruto pouted, looking over his attire before giving her a look, "You smell." She added, stepping back a little. The silent moment was interrupted by a low squeal as a grin spread across Naruto's features, causing Sakura to jump back when he moved to hug her. "No! I don't want to get dirty!" Though the look he was giving her told her otherwise. Not wasting another minutes, she stepped back and ran as fast as she could.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, dumbfounded. "Wha- I just want a hug?!" He ran after her, chasing her to the schools parking lot, a wicked smirk growing on his lips.

* * *

**I like making the boys in my stories flirty and playful, so _shh_. I find it more fun to write and read that way. Anyhow, sorry it's short- ish. I will most likely be making the next chapter _much_ longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto eventually caught Sakura along the lines, but his father was already finished with what he needed to do in the school and was ready to leave. So currently, the two teens sat in the back seat with Sakura moving Naruto's head around to get a good angle. Naruto is a bit skeptical, knowing that she didn't want to touch him since he's all sweaty and dirty, but he's not complaining.

"You guys seem to be having fun back there." Naruto's father said, raising a brow. Sakura snatched her hands away and set them neatly in her lap, giving the elder man a sheepish look, "We're almost there, so sit tight. And Naruto," Minato smiled and gave the two a look, "make sure to introduce Sakura to your mother." Sakura flushed a deep red and stiffly looked to Naruto from the corner of her eye. Seeing him completely unfazed shocked, and hurt her a little.

"Of course!" Naruto beamed, making her flush more, "I'm sure ma will love to meet Sakura, you know!" His father sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to the road. Naruto turned to Sakura again, having to take a double take upon seeing her expression, "What? Are you okay?" Sakura nodded her head and looked out the window away from him as they pulled up to the house. Naruto and his father jumped out of the care while Sakura slowly peeked out her door to take in the house in awe. "Sakura, you coming?" Naruto grinned.

"Uh, yeah!" She grabbed her things and stepped out of the car and closed the door after her and ran up beside him. As they got closer she somehow ended up hiding behind him as his father unlocked the door and went inside.

"Kushina!" Minato called, giving them a smug look over his shoulder, "Your son brought a girl home." A few seconds later there was a muffled _thump _coming from upstairs soon followed by the noises of footsteps rushing downstairs. And before Sakura knew it, a red haired woman was peering over Naruto's shoulder towards her with a beaming look of an excited child on her features.

"She's adorable!" The woman exclaimed. Sakura watched as Naruto's father slapped his palm to his forehead in the background before she looked back up to the woman shyly. "Naruto," The woman seemed to have gotten a good sniff of how badly Naruto smells, seeing how she took a good few steps back. The woman gave her son a grim look as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "Shower."

Naruto chuckled and did as he was told, giving Sakura a glance before jogging upstairs, leaving her alone with his grinning parents.

"I'll just.. get dinner started." Minato was about to step out, but saw the look Kushina was giving Sakura and pulled her away with him, "You're free to make yourself at home, Sakura!" He called from the kitchen. Sakura slowly made her way towards the living room, looking around to get slightly familiar with the surroundings as she took a seat on the brown leathered couch.

"Wait," Naruto's mother paused as Minato tied her apron around her waist and tied her hair up for her, "Are you sleeping over?" She asked, a smile on her face. Sakura stiffened and flushed a bright pink, matching her hair. Her husband seemed to have paused as well to give her a skeptical look, "Sasuke stayed the night when he came over, how about you?"

"I- I don't think I.." Sakura sputtered, waving her hands around, "I mean- we're just-"

"What I think Sakura is trying to say is, "Minato chuckled, "She's a girl, Naruto's obviously a boy and she's here for a project." Sakura nodded, agreeing with his answer.

"When we were they're age, you slept over my house. " Kushina grumbled, a light blush coating her cheeks, "And then the next morning, we-" Minato cupped a hand over her mouth to silence her and gave Sakura a smile.

"Different subject?" He suggested.

"What Holiday would fit Naruto?" Sakura asked, standing up from her seat and walking over to them by the kitchen counter. She pulled out her sketch book and opened to a few pages in front of them as both adults peeked curiously towards the drawings.. of their son? "I was thinking the Christmas sketch fit him better because.." Her sentence trailed off as her eyes traced over his features and his cheerful expression, not noticing the looks the two in front of her where sending off.

"Sakura, was it?" Kushina questioned, keeping her tone casual and soft as Sakura looked up, "Do you like my son?" Sakura felt her chest lurk and her cheeks color, feeling like she's been caught. She bit her tongue and looked back down to the few pictures she has drawn out of Naruto. They were a bit messy and sloppy looking, fore she did them in art class for practice. The two adults gave each other a look, recognizing the look in the pinklets eyes and expression. Kushina bit her lip, practically jumping in her place. She was about to say something else, but Sakura beat her to it.

"Yes.." Sakura mumbled, closing her eyes and bowing her head. She has since long before, "I do like him." Kushina was just outstanding at the moment and wanted to explode in happiness while Minato walked up to Sakura and set his hands on her shoulders, making look up.

"I'm sorry." He said, his tone flat. Sakura rapidly shook her head and was about to say something, but stopped seeing something move from the corner of her eye. Looking over, she felt her heart leap seeing Naruto standing there, wide blue eyes locked on her.

"You what?" He questioned, "You _like_ me?"

* * *

**I will be completing this in a few chapters, so I hope you guys are ready. ;A;**


End file.
